Remember Your Trust in Me
by Queen-of-Bakas
Summary: 'Say it with confidence Izuru, make me believe you.' He spoke, dangerously so. Kira swallowed, not able to break eye contact. 'I trust you.' '...Good. Remember that, Izuru.' And he always did, he never stopped. Even after his captain's betrayal, even when his captain is standing at death's door. Gin X Kira


**So I FINALLY, wrote something for the Bleach fandom. And for these two on top of that. Gin is just such a fascinating character to me, along with Kira. What I would give for this pairing to have been canon. It would be so intriguing. I've always wondered how Kira would respond if he found Gin, let it be alone, or along with Matsumoto. So as of such, my thoughts on how I would like to see that happen. Please correct me on any typos, spelling or grammar errors, or a incorrect use of words for that matter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-.^

* * *

''Matsumoto-san!''

Kira's voice sounds hoarse as he finally calls out to the woman, although far too late. He had only seen a flash of her before she disappeared behind a building, flash stepping away. She shouldn't be running yet, let alone flash step. He had barely healed her enough to allow her to breathe, if she continued this...He clenched his jaws. He knew where she was running to, who she was running to. It was extremely risky of her to do so, because apart from the man she wanted to see, there was still the danger of Aizen. He gritted his teeth as he placed his hands on the cracked road and pushed himself up, his body aching in protest. He swayed as he got up on his feet, eyes fixed on the direction his fellow lieutenant had run off to. His ex captain's spiritual pressure had disappeared, but he knew the man had only followed Aizen. And Rangiku would follow as well. As he moved to follow her, he told himself it was to protect her. But somewhere in the back of his mind, Kira knew better. He didn't blame Rangiku, because he too, wanted to see the man he had gotten so close to during all those years. His shuffling slowly turned into a more steady pace, his speed increasing as memories flashed through his mind. He had been under the impression he had been able to successfully push away the thoughts and feelings that had surfaced when he had heard of his old captain's betrayal. But in the back of his mind he realized he had been wrong all the time.

The image of a grin flashed before his eyes, and he had to shake his head to get rid of it. That familiar feeling of both nerves, wariness and excitement hit him, like it had done all those times before. More memories flooded his mind. Memories of his ex captain's face. His voice. Conversations that should never have taken place, words unsuited to be spoken from captain to lieutenant. _Actions _that should never have happened. He shook his head again, but failed to shake the feelings off. He focused his eyes on the road ahead of him instead, noting that in the distance, he saw the familiar light of a Senkaimon opening. He sped up, quickly coming closer. ''Mastumoto-san! Wait!'' He called out again, his voice cracking. He was again too late however, the doors closing behind the woman's defining pink ribbon. He tripped over a rock, more than once, the rubble around him preventing him from picking up speed. He clenched his jaws and forced himself to relax, repeating the thought that it would be faster to carefully make his way through it than rush and trip over every rock. He wished he would be able to flash step, but he realized doing so in his current condition would be nearly impossible, and forcing himself would only worsen his condition. The Senkaimon was still there, although already fading. He finally reached it though, and as he neared it, the doors opened again, allowing him to quickly follow his fellow lieutenant.

_Kira's back met the wall behind him, and he flinched as a palm collided with the wood, inches away from his face .''Neh, Izuru,'' The older man cooed, bending down to whisper in his lieutenants ear, his warm breath ghosting over the blonde's skin. ''You trust yer captain right_?_''  
_  
_Kira blinked, his face heating up at the close proximity between them. ''Eh? O-of course I do captain.'' He spoke, stuttering as he felt the other man smirk, those thin lips brushing his ear. ''Really?'' The silver haired man's grin grew wider. Kira nodded. ''I'm not sure if I believe ya if you stutter like that.'' His captain spoke, trailing a hand up Kira's neck. He moved his head, opting for looking down at his lieutenant, but never taking a step back. Kira kept his eyes fixated on the white haori, his heart thumping loudly in his chest as he felt the cold hand still caressing his neck. The hand trailed up again, bony fingers taking a hold of his jaws and forcing him to look up. Kira's breath hitched in his throat as he did so, his eyes locking with Gin's half opened ones. The grin was still evident as ever on the older man's face, but those crystal blue eyes bore into Kira's, and were dead serious. ''Say it with confidence Izuru, make me believe you.'' He spoke lowly, dangerously so. Kira swallowed, not able to break eye contact. His captain's eyes searched his, his words reflecting in them, and narrowing slightly as he opened his mouth, and a tongue peeked out to moisten his lips. ''I trust you.'' He spoke, just barely above a whisper._

_''…Good. Remember that, Izuru.'' His captain answered after a few seconds of silence, letting his hands slid down from both Kira's neck and the wooden wall. His eyes had returned to slits, but Kira still looked at his captain with wide eyes, confusion evident in those blue orbs. His captain raised a hand as he turned around and walked away, waving before he disappeared around the corner._

Kira opened his eyes as his feet hit the sturdy ground of the real Karakura town. Back during his captain's betrayal, the sudden realization of what it that conversation had been about had struck him. It wasn't until then that he understood his captains actions. He didn't know what to feel at that time. He felt betrayed, obviously, he felt hurt and guilty. But not once, did he forget about his captains words. _''Remember that, Izuru.'' _He shivered at the voice resonating through his mind as he ran. He wanted to remember. He wanted to believe his captain's actions had a meaning behind them. His heart thumped loudly in his chest, even in his throat, or so it seemed, as he neared the man. He jumped from roof to roof, following the trail of destruction left behind. He raised his hand to his throat, thinking back about the hand that once hold him there, both commanding and forcing, yet gentle, like the man had always been with him. Narrowing his eyes as sweat trickled down the side of his face, he increased his pace once more, almost tumbling over his own feet. In the distance, he saw Rangiku jump of a building, her reiatsu wavering dangerously. Finally unsheathing his sword, he followed suit, only half a minute passing before he too, jumped down, letting out a relieved sigh when he saw she hadn't run away any further.

Then he saw it.

His eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat as he landed with a thump, his balance almost lost. In the back of his mind, he registered Rangiku's cries, and Aizen standing in the corner of his eyes, eyeing him with interest. Along with his breath, his body grew numb and failed to cooperate with him, the grip on his sword loosening. The metal connected with the ground as it fell from his hand, and the sword lay behind him, forgotten as he inched closer, eyes fixated on the white clothing. As he stepped closer, and Rangiku's body obstructed less of his view, his eyes darted everywhere. From the torn clothes, to the blood dripping from where his right arm should be, to the blood on his torso, to the hand lying limply next to him, and finally, to his ex captain's face.

Everything flooded his senses at once. His chest contracted painfully as he opened his mouth, crying out to his ex-captain. His show shuffling turned into a panicked dash towards the man, stumbling forward until he allowed himself to fall onto his knees when he reached him. A lump had long since formed itself in his throat and a sob escaped his lips. He tried to swallow it away, to talk instead of sob. _Anything. _Anything at all. But it all only came out as hoarse, incoherent cries of panic. He reached out, clutching on to the sleeve of the arm still intact. He crawled closer, holding his arm over the fatal wound that spread itself across the man's torso. Green light flickered under his hand, but he was unable to maintain it, unable to use is healing skills. _Only a little. Just enough to save him. That's all I need. Come on!_ He called out in his thoughts furiously, focusing his eyes on his trembling hand while he clenched his jaws almost painfully. He was unable to achieve it however, and he clutched on to the sleeve with both hands, lowering his head and colliding his forehead with the arm covered by the material, another strangled sound escaping his lips through clenched teeth. _Gin. Gin. Gin. _He repeated the man's first name in his head over and over again. Hoping that somehow, the other man would hear him.

His eyes snapped open again, and his breath hitched for only a moment, before he found his voice again and looked up. ''I-I remembered it. Captain, I remember! I never forgot!'' He called out while one of his hands moved, trembling fingers entwining with unmoving ones. He squeezed, desperate to feel movement in those fingers. _I remembered. I remembered. I never forgot. I remembered. _He repeated it over and over again, both in his thoughts and in reality. More memories flooded his mind each time he said it. More intimate ones. Ones filled with touches and genuine smiles while words were whispered, only loud enough for each other to hear.

He gritted his teeth again, warm tears sliding down his cheeks. He raised a hand to rub them away furiously, snarling at himself when only more tears followed. '_'Watcha crying for Izuru?'' _More memories. He noticed Rangiku had turned, looking at something behind him, but he didn't turn around himself, instead lowering his head to his captain's arm again. He didn't care if it was Aizen walking up behind them to kill them, his focus was solely on the man he was so desperately calling out to. He cried into the sleeve, silencing the sobs that came between the words. ''I remembered,'' He spoke once more. ''I trust you.'' He quivered, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt those eyes bore into his again. The hand on his throat. The cold fingers caressing his skin.

_Caressing his skin._ His eyes snapped open, and he looked down, at the hand he was so desperately holding onto. Cold fingers twitched, fingers paler than his own. A thumb moved over his just the tenth of an inch, but it moved. His head snapped up to look at the other man, meeting that familiar crystal blue color through half lidded eyes. The corner of the man's lips twitched into the smallest sign of a smile as Kira looked at him in shock, unable to blink. Without letting go of the hand nor breaking eye contact, he crawled closer, closer to the man who was standing at death's door. He stared into those eyes, his throat dry again. His ex captains eyes searched his again, and like they had done all those years, they reflected his words. _Say it again, Izuru._

''I trust you.'' Izuru whispered, the words just barely above a whisper, just like when he had said it the first time. He leaned in more, brushing his lips against Gin's. He gently pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes as their breaths mingled. He tightened his grip on the man's hand, reaching up with his other hand to entwine his fingers in those silver gray strands. His eyebrows knitted together, he opened his mouth again, a shaky breath escaping his lips. ''I trusted you, I always did.'' He said once more, his voice cracking. The pale, bony fingers twitched again, and he leaned back, locking eyes again. His heart seemed to halt as Gin's lips twitched again, those eyes reflecting three more words before they closed.

_Thank you, Izuru._


End file.
